


Lips

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Futa, Futa Ilia, Kissing, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Ilia liked lips she liked how plump they were how cute and puffy they were and most of all how they felt on her dick...
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 13





	Lips

Temptation. It was something that was a thing for everyone to deal with. 

"And so as you can see there! We have it!" Ilia paused she did not know how to react. She was trying to find words to find the ways for her mouth lips to speak but it did not work.

_ Perfect. Your lips are so perfect. I would do anything for them. I would do anything for them. I would do... _

"Yeah, I see," Illia said as she looked at the lips that were before her. She wanted to touch them. She wanted to kiss them. She wanted to fuck them. She did not know how long she had spent jerking off her dick to the thoughts of those lips on her dick. She wanted to tell Lips that she wanted to fuck her so badly. She wanted to fuck her she needed to fuck her. She had to put her lips to good use but there was no way she could ask.

_ How do I ask her? How do I say I want to face fuck you untill you fully pass out? How do I want to say that I want you to live off my cum for the rest of your life? How can I say that I want to fuck you so much that I want to fuck the life in and out of you. I want your lips so bad. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen. I'll do whatever it takes. _ Illia said mentally she did not know how to talk to lips.

"Are you ok Illia? You don't look well." Lips said as Ilia paused. She did not know why she called her lips. She had a name and she had something that made her want it to happen. She felt her balls clench in pain her thick fat melon-sized nuts shook and shivered as she looked around. She looked back at her desk. She wanted to say that I want to fuck your face please let me fuck those soft pink plump lips. Oh god, let me fuck them. Please let me fuck them. Please let me use them. I will do anything for that. I will do anything for that. 

"I... I'm fine. I'll be ok." Ilia said as she was not sure if she would be ok. She wanted the lips she needed those lips. Those thick succulent dick-sucking lips that she knew were just made for sucking thick futa cock to plow into. She wanted it she needed it but there was just so much that she could not say! Not now at the least. They were in class and that meant that nothing could be done but she could dream. 

She could dream of thrusting slapping gripping. Hair pulling and hips smashing. She could feel those lips pressing down into her dick she could feel her dick pushing deep into the soft spongy back of the throat of Lips. She wanted Lips to be hers and hers alone. She wanted them so badly. 

"That's good to know. I'm glad you are ok." Lips said fancier than normal as Ilia was unsure if Lips was teasing her. There was no way to tell for now. She wanted to fuck them oh she wanted to fuck them. She wanted lips in every way shape and form. She knew she had to fuck them she knew she had to fuck them soon.

She was a futa. She had needs. And lips were single. And that meant that it was time for her to have some fun. 

But there was the problem of time. There was no time for her to do so. She had to find a way to ask Lips. But she did not know how to. She was going to take them that was a fact. She knew that but-

"Ilia? Are you alright?"

_ I want to fuck you. I want to slam into you. I want to make your lips mine. I want to breed you. I want to use things on you that you would never even think to do. I want you bent over. I want you on your back, I want your legs pressed up. I want to push your ankles above your ears and fuck you so hard into the ground that you will never walk right again. I will make sure of it. I am made for you and you are made for me. I am going ot breed you. I am going to fuck both pairs of your lips. And there is nothing that you can do to stop me. _ Ilia thought as she licked her own lips. 

She thought of it before. Lips were innocent despite everything she could pull off. She was so confident in her own sense of worth and power that she liked it when she pushed hers to hers. It took time now. That was for sure. She knew what was going to happen. She knew what was going to happen. Illia liked to kiss lips. It was fun for her she knew what it was like to kiss Lips soft good lips? There was nothing to say about it but Lips was perfect for kissing. The kissing was what she was there for even if it was just a bit of what it was supposed to be. 

But that was not to be. She licked her lips again. She loved it when lips began to press into lips. Lips pushed back as Ilia pushed her down into the bed. Time did not seem to matter anymore. As Ilia pushed her lips down into her.

Lips pressed forward as Ilia groaned her dick was hard her body was ready she had been pent up for too long. She wanted this. She wanted it more than anything. She was going to make sure that she was going to take her. Lips had teased her for too long and for now she was going to take her. 

\-----

_ Glurk! Glurk! Glurk! _ The soft wet slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air as Illia had her Lips was hers now. The feeling of her hips slamming down onto Lip's face as she fucked her raw! She fucked her face raw as hard as she could. Lips belonged to her and she was going to make sure that Lips knew that she belonged to her. She fucked her hard and long her massive balls slapping on Lips' eyes. She was slamming her hips home this time as she made sure to fuck her face raw! 

Ilia was busy fucking her face with all the power and all of the ferocity that she could muster! her body was shuddering as she came again and again. She would not be held back down. She did not focus on trying to hold back on her orgasms she did not focus on trying to last longer than Lips she was starting to cum for the third time and she was loving every second of it! She fucked her like the pent-up futa that she was!

She groaned as more and more cum pushed past lips and oh god did Lips had lips. Lips had lips for days. She had the perfect  _ soft _ pink cock sucking lips that any slut should have. Lips were ideal for fucking she was meant to be bred she was supposed to be bred but that could and that would come later. She was going to have her lips used soon and much more so than as they were being used now and-

"AH!" Ilia said as she came hard her body shuddered as she felt it, her dick exploded again she felt her cum pushing out make a was of fresh futa cum push through her body. 

When she came hard she felt lips push hard on it. She pushed hard as she fucked herself stupid as she came again and again. She was doing her best to make sure that she would not spill anything that is. She was shaking with love and affection for Lips as her regal throat began to slurp and suckle down on her dick. She pushed down hard on Ilia's cock, Lips was fucking herself as Ilia was busy face fucking her on the bed. Ilia love the soft regal sensation of Lips sucking down on her cock. Sometimes allowed her hips to rest and allow Lips to face fuck herself on her dick. Making the hard wet glurking sounds of Lips fucking her face on her cock! She was getting closer and closer to another monster orgasm as she came hard! Ilia groaned as those regal folds of Lips' throat sucked down hard on her. She groaned and blissfully whined as she came down Lips graced as her long chameleon tongue kept on flickering the pussy of Lips or as Illia knew her better as Weiss Schnee as she began to unload more cum and think of the future.

  
  



End file.
